pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Character Chat Room
WARNING: There are more than 5 editors on this page. A random chatroom for Fanon Characters (and also the Canon Characters). No Users! '' '''Rules: '''1. No Users as themselves 2. Only 5 people may edit "As long as this doesn't become another RAWEFC…." ~RainbowDash Part 1 'PJ: Hello everyone. 'Isabella: '''Whatchas doin? (giggles) 'Jessie: Eating sidewalk chalk. Phineas: 'You can do that? '''Isabella: '''Apparently. '''Candace: '''I sure hope this page doesn't become another RAWEFC. '''PJ: '''It won't. '''Xavier: '(appears out of nowhere) Yeah, Mom. Chillax. 'Candace: '''Where'd you come from? '''Xavier: '....The future? '''Jessie: Who the gort ''are you? I haven't seen you before... '''Phineas: '''That's Candace's future son Xavier. '''PJ: '''Oh really? '''Xavier: '''Well bye. (goes back to the future) 'Aliesha: Hello! '''Cain : Hey guys ! (looks at Candace) Heyy Candace... Candace: (Giggle) Jeremy: Errrr....... (breaks pencil) What are YOU doing here ? Cain: '''Chatting. But mostly flirting with Candace. '''Jeremy: Why bother ? She obviously ends up with ME ! Cain: '''How do you know ??? '''Jeremy: '''HELLO ? Did you NOT just see that ? Xavior Is Candace's kid and he has BLOND hair NOT brown ! '''Candace: O_O This is getting a little weird.... Cain: '''So ?! '''Jeremy: Candace did I- (time travel porthole opens) Xavior: Yea, sorry forgot "something" (turns head and yells into porthole) Come on Fred ! Fred: yea, yea I'm coming ! (steps out of porthole) Cain: 0_0 Jeremy: '''D: '''Candace: Uhhh.... Juliette: *Walks in* Bonjour peoples. May I join? Monty: Yeah, me 2. I want to join. Connor: '''I have a knife and i wont use it unless im in '''Aliesha: I guess you guys can come in. Irwin: What about me? Candace: 'Sure....I guess. 'Ange: 'You're all a buncha pitsniffers. '''PJ: '''Shut up. -.- '''Phineas: '''Hey Cain, catch! (throws a football at Cain) Cain: What ? (gets hit with football) Phineas: (Laughs) Candace: Phineas !!!!¡¡¡¡ (chases Him) Part 2 '''Stacy: '(hugs Albert) '''Aliesha: (gags) I hate Albert... Wait...don't we already have five creators editing this? Candace: Huh? Aliesha: I mean, the people I've seen come into this chat are the creator of Phinello and Ange, the creator of Jessie, the creator of Irwin, the creator of Connor, the creator of me, the creator of Cain, and the creator of Monty. Candace: Ohhhh... Irwin: *Looks up* "3 out of 5 users is contributing on this article". Candace: Someone needs to fix that... Irwin: It only says 3. We are good Stacy: '''I fixed it. '''Ange: '''Pitsniffer. '''Stacy: '''At least I'M original. You're just an edited character. In fact, you're an edit of a non-P&F character so you should've been deleted by now. '''Ange: '''Nuh-uh! I AM original! '''Stacy: '''Oh pfft. You LOOK like Angelica! '''Albert: Ah, point out logic. That's my girl. Alfred: (Enters barfing) Candace: 'Hm? What's wrong with YOU, Alfred? 'Beatrice]: Hello. Wait, who am I talking to? I've been standing next to Candace for 5 hours straight and haven't said anything. Candace: ...Who ARE you? By the way, some of you guys need to leave. Aliesha: I'm not leaving. Beatrice: I'm not leaving either. I just came 'cause I like a-(stares at Alfred)lfred! NOTHING! Irving: Someone likes Alfred? EWWWWWW! Cain: Hey, I was like, oh- 3rd here ? Stacy: Um, well, I think Phinello, Ange, Aliesha, Cain, Irwin, Alfred, and Jessie can stay. The rest of you, go to your shame corners! Candace: Yea ! And my Cain Is NOT leaving ! (hugs Cain) Jeremy: >:( Stacy: *Sigh* I need a cowboy... Cain: O_O Albert and Jeremy: >:( Coltrane: Back off idiots! She's mine! Albert: If you are referring to stacy, then lolno, mine! Character ©'s Cain © Nan the cowdog Aliesha © Tpffan5196 PJ © CandaceFan Alfred Tifoz © StacyFan Beatrice © Clamshot Category:Fanon Works Category:P&I4EVAH!'s Pages Category:Dialogue Category:Community Articles